Lucy and the Six Mages
by LucyHanna111
Summary: A blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia dreamed about becoming a mage and wants to protect the prince of Magnolia… but in these world girls doesn't fit to become a mage, so here Lucy and her six friend mages are going to prove the world and become a mage to be worthy of protecting the prince. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lucy and the Six Mages**

**Summary:**

**A blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia dreamed about becoming a mage and wants to protect the prince of Magnolia… but in these world girls doesn't fit to become a mage, so here Lucy and her six friend mages are going to prove the world and become a mage to be worthy of protecting the prince.**

**Pairings: Natsu and Lucy**

**Rating: T**

**Inspired by: Barbie and the three musketeers!**

**Hah! I love Barbie! This'll be different from the original story of the Barbie… and I'm telling you Natsu can protect himself not like the prince in the Barbie (Natsu will be lame if he can't protect his self)… and also expect Natsu to love transportation but he still has motion sickness and of course he has magic. And also Lucy's father is the mage here not her mother because girls can't be a mage! And also Happy is Lucy's exceed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Barbie! Duh?**

**Remember: I hate English! If you want perfection, I can't do that, because I'm human!**

**I just finished my other Fanfic so… I'm uploading a new one! Hope you like it and please read my other story! ENJOY!**

Preview:

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee… Virgo!" a blonde girl chanted while waving a golden key.

Suddenly a poof is heard and a pink-haired maiden is shown with an expressionless face "Punishment, hime?" she asked.

An anime vein pop out of the blonde's temple and said "No! How many times have I told you already?"

"I can't count it, Hime! Do I need to be punished?" she asked tilting her head still using the expressionless face.

Another anime vein pop out of the blonde's temple and she shouted "NO! JUST GIVE ME THE NEW FLEUVE DE ETOILES!"

"Here it is, Hime!" the expressionless maiden said handing a whip to the blonde.

Lucy smiled and said gleefully "Thanks Virgo! I owe you one!"

"Punishment?" she asked tilting her head.

"GO HOME!" she shouted waving the golden key.

"Ne Lucy? I will be a Cat-Mage too right?" a cute voice spoke.

Lucy smiled at the blue exceed and nodded saying "Of course you will!"

The blue cat grins and again munches his fish making the blonde giggled.

"Lucy?" a sweet voice asked from behind.

"Mom!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're determined just like your father!" her mother said smiling while walking towards her.

"And I'm going to become a mage like him, too!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Being a mage is a serious job and it can be dangerous!" her mother warned her.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this! I'm 17 now and we agreed that when I turned 17. I could go to Magnolia…"

"To be a mage!" they both exclaimed while her mother rolled her eyes.

Layla sighed and said "I know! Then I supposed you'll need this!" she said handing her a letter and added "It's a letter for Makarov Dreyar!"

"The master of the guild mages?" she asked excitedly.

"He was a friend of your father's. I asked him to look out for you and here are 170,000 jewels, I wish it could be more!" her mother sighed.

"But mom… you need the jewels!" she stated worriedly.

"You'll need it in Magnolia!" her mother reassured her and added "And I want you to take Plue (the horse) with you, he knows the way!"

"Ohh… thank you, mother!" she exclaims happily then hugged her mother.

"Let's eat and off to bed with you! You've got a big day tomorrow!" her mother said smiling.

~ MORNING ~

"I think that's everything!" she said.

Her mother walked towards her and hugged her tightly she hugged back.

"Mom? You can let go of me now?" she said while struggling not to be crash by her own mother's death grip, I mean hug.

"Do I have to?" her mother asked loosening her hug and added "You must be brave! Remember what your father taught you _'true courage…"_

'_Is pursuing your dream even when everyone says it's impossible!'"_ she continued then smiled.

She walked towards the horse and climb on it. The blue exceed float towards Lucy and Plue shouting "Wait for me!"

"I'll make you proud mother!" she shouted riding her horse named Plue while waving.

"You always do!" her mother mumbled.

The blue cat releases his wings and jump down on the horse's back "Come on Happy! We're going to Magnolia!" she shouted happily with a wide smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed happily.

**TBC**

**Do you like it? It's short because it's just a preview, next chapter will be longer! REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Who can guess who the other six female mages is?**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and for the Reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Here you go! The first Chapter of Lucy and the six mages!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Remember: suck at grammar!**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

The blonde mage-to-be traveled with her exceed Happy and horse Plue to Magnolia.

"PLUE! MAGNOLIA! There it is! FASTER!" the blonde girl exclaimed happily while riding the horse.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

The horse runs faster until they reach their destination, the city of Magnolia. The blonde soon-to-be-mage looked around in amazement, she can't believe it! She has arrived at Magnolia!

"Today is the day I take Magnolia!" she sighs happily.

She roamed around Magnolia looking for a place in where she can leave her horse, Plue.

"Excuse me?" she said to a guy in where he has a lot's of horses.

"Can you watch my horse?" she asked the guy.

"I supposed there's room for one more! I'm Max, I work at the castle!" the guy replied smiling at the blonde taking the blonde's hand in respect and bowed down.

The blonde mimicked what he did and introduced herself "Nice to meet you Max, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" she smiled politely and gave the guy some money.

"It will just be for a couple of days, thanks!" she added and bid her farewell at the guy.

Suddenly she shouted "I'M GONNA BE A MAGE!" while jumping up and down like a little kid.

The guy looked dumfounded and asked his self "She's gonna be a mage?" then added shouting "GOODLUCK WITH THAT!"

"Don't worry Plue! I'll visit as soon as I can!" Happy said to the horse (A/N: Happy can talked to animals! XD)

"I'll be fine!" the horse replied that only Happy can understand and added "You look after our girl, Lucy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed and runs towards the squealing blonde.

The blonde looked around the place with amazement on her eyes while her exceed is trying to catch up to her.

Suddenly there are a loud cheering and she saw a big crowd encircling a fight of mages.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" a loud roar shouted.

She looks in awe seeing a man roar an iron like using his mouth towards the two guys and immediately the two dodge the roar.

"Man! A real man fight! Beast soul!" a silver haired guy shouted making everyone sweat dropped about his "Man-man" speech. His right arm turn into beast and runs towards the man who roared and punched the guy in the face that he dodge easily and kicked the 'man' in his gut.

"Ice make: Lance!" a half-naked man chanted with his left fist on his right palm and an ice like lance launch towards the two man making them shout in pain.

The half-naked man smirks and said and said "You have to do much better than that, weaklings!"

"Bastard!" the two groaned in unison.

Lucy gasped in awe.

"Is there anyone brave enough to challenge me?" he asked the cheering crowd.

Lucy walked in the crowd and said raising her hand "I sir! I am going to be a mage, too!"

The crowd gasped when she said that while the half-naked man laughed at her.

"The little girl wants to be a mage!" he said between his laughter while the two on the ground stands up and laugh with the half-naked man.

The crowd join their laughter too while Lucy bowed down her head in shame.

A dog in the crowd look at them in anger he barks lowly.

Happy tugged at her black boot, head down. Lucy looked at her exceed and smiled, she glared at the half-naked man making him flinched while the crowd gasped in her bravery.

She took one key on her belt and chanted "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Tauru- AHHH!"

She stopped and yelped when she saw a couple of barrels rolling towards her making her fall down on the ground.

The crowd again laughs at her while the half-naked man is now seen rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

The blonde stands up looking down in shame. She doesn't know that a certain dog is grinning while walking away.

"You sure are funny, cheerleader!" the man who roared earlier said.

"Why don't you run along and leave the mages to the big boys!" the half-naked man said while laughing.

"Mages are for man!" the silver-haired man shouted.

"That's the only thing I agree in you saying about 'man'!" the half-naked man said smirking while the other man nodded.

"I have a letter for Master Makarov!" she said showing the letter making the dog stop and turn around. The crowd begins gasping.

"He will make me a mage! Just tell me where his office is!" she added glaring at the half-naked man.

"Over there!" the half-naked man said pointing towards a certain building and added "Perhaps he will need your help cleaning his office for him?" he added smirking making his two nakamas and the crowd started laughing again.

The blonde huff and stomp towards the office.

The mages again make a stance and fight each other still laughing.

::::::::::

Lucy walk towards the office not knowing a certain dog glaring at them (A/N: this dog is kind of genius!).

He saw there's a cat with the blonde and growled while walking towards the blonde and approach the cat but Lucy just walks like she didn't saw what just happened (A/N: she really didn't saw it!).

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the dog to the blue exceed that only he can understand.

"To be a Mage!" Happy exclaimed proudly and added "We've come to protect the Prince!"

"Prince Natsu?" the dog asked and added "My master is an S-class mage! He is in charge of protecting the Prince! He certainly doesn't need any help from any itty-bitty kitty like you!" he mocked.

He then turns and growled at the blonde and snatch the letter from her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lucy shouted running towards the dog and added "Give me my letter!" while trying to catch up the dog.

The dog jump over the gate of the Master's office. A guy stop her from catching the dog.

"STOP!" he said.

"Nyaa!" Happy exclaimed fearfully (A/N: kyaa.. that's so cute!).

The door opens revealing two men.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Naru Dragneel (A/N: an OC, Natsu's cousin!)!" the old man said.

"And you as well, Makarov!" the 'Naru' guy replied. Naru is a build man with spiky red hair, he's also a Fire Dragon slayer (A/N: I am not so good in explaining) he's in the age of 29.

"You must come and visit me sometimes once Prince Natsu is king! I have plenty of time now that I am no longer looking after him!" Naru added.

"You've done a fine job as S-class mage, Naru! And Natsu is now ready to be king!" Makarov said hands on his back.

Naru rolled his eyes and walked away smirking.

"Young Lady, are you lost? Certainly you don't have a business with this roguish mages!" Naru asked when he reaches the gate.

"I am not lost, sir!" Lucy replied annoyed and impatient because of her letter and added "I have come here to speak with Master Makarov about becoming a mage!"

Naru laughed at her "Well that's a good one, my dear! As if a girl could ever possess the proper skills to be a mage!"

Lucy glared at him while crossing her arms over her huge chest and said "Your dog has my letter!"

"Bitter! Please give the young lady her letter!" Naru said to the dog that is munching the letter.

The dog spit it out with some saliva in it.

Lucy picked it up and frowned.

"Good day, Makarov!" Naru then bid farewell to the old man then mocked at the blonde saying "Mage!"

A guy with mustache and the dog named Bitter walked out with Naru. The dog growls at Happy making him hissed backed at the dog.

"You must leave!" the guy who stop her earlier spoke.

"Master Makarov! I must speak with you!" Lucy shouted waving while smiling. The old man turns around then she added "I have a letter of introduction!" she said showing the letter the dog munch earlier.

"Come with me!" the old man said.

Lucy smiled brightly and looked down at her blue exceed and grins.

"Nyaa…!" happy exclaimed happily.

Lucy walked in while smirking at the guy who stops her earlier and walked with the old man inside.

"Thank you, sir!" Lucy thanks the old man "You knew my father, Jude Heartfilia!"

"Ah… Jude! He was a brave and noble mage! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well? I want to be a mage!" she exclaimed proudly.

Makarov chuckles when he heard this.

"Being a mage requires more than just desire. It requires proper training and magical power." The old man said.

"I have trained everyday in our place and my magic power is enough!" the girl replied.

"And it requires years of experience! Every mage must first serve their country and perform brave and noble acts before becoming a mage!" the old man added.

"I know I can do it! Please give me a chance!" Lucy pleaded.

"It is a privilege to protect the royal family. One that is not taken lightly! I 'm sorry you're just not ready!" the old man said and added "but if you need anything, please come to me!"

The blonde nodded weakly "thank you, Master!" then bowed and walked away.

The old man looked at her worriedly and sighed.

:::::::::::::

Lucy sighed while sitting on a bench.

"Don't be sad Lusheee!" Happy said patting the blonde's lap.

Lucy giggled and said "This didn't turn out as I'd hoped!" then stand up and walk somewhere.

When Lucy left Bitter, Naru's dog came and talk to Happy who hissed when he sew the ugly dog.

"I told you, you are not needed here! Say bye-bye kitty!" the dog growled.

"We are not going anywhere!" Happy countered up.

"Oh yeah?" the dog asked then growled.

::::::::::: (Lucy's POV)

I walked back to the bench and saw Happy and that dog that munch my letter hissing and growling.

"Stop that! Shoo…" I tried to make the dog go away but it didn't stop growling.

The dog then started barking at Happy and chased him while Happy just runs away.

"Happy! Wait!" I shouted and also chased my exceed and the dog.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Just passing through!" is all I said when I'm running in the city chasing Happy and the dog.

:::::::::::: (Erza's POV)

I just walked out humming happily with a cake in my hands when suddenly a flying cat and a dog is chasing each other pass through me making my delicate and delicious strawberry cake fall on the ground. I hissed and glared at the chasing creatures when suddenly someone bump me from behind making me fall on the ground face first on the cake.

"I'm sorry!" a girl's voice apologizes. I looked up and saw a blonde chasing the dog and the cat. I hissed angrily.

:::::::::::: (Lisanna's POV)

I was just walking in the park near the lake happily when suddenly I heard a barking and saw a blue cat and a dog chasing each other, they passed through me making me tiptoed on the side of the lake.

"Phew! That was close!" I muttered wiping sweat over my forehead using my right forearm. But oh boy… this isn't my day when suddenly a blonde girl bumps me that made me fall on the lake. I was soaking wet!

"I am so sorry!" the girl who bumps me shouted. I groaned. This isn't my day!

:::::::::::: (Levy's POV)

Kyaaa…! I just got the newly published book of my favorite author! I can't wait to read it.

Suddenly I heard a barking from behind and turn around seeing a blue cat running fearfully towards me. It stomps on my face making me fall on the ground while the dog passed through me also stepping all over me.

"Ouch! Stupid dog and cat!" I groaned standing up and held the book protectively.

When I straighten up I saw a blonde girl running towards me and then I saw the Earth spinning making my grip on the book loosen.

"I'm sorry!" the girl who made me spin shouted still chasing the dog.

I just got recovered from my dizzy adventure when I realize that the book I was eager to read is nowhere to be found. I mentally groaned.

:::::::::::: (Cana's POV)

I was drinking my barrel of booze happily when suddenly a cat and a dog run pass through me making me loosen my grip on my precious barrel but I caught it in time. Phew!

"Stupid pets!" I muttered when suddenly a blonde running girl bump on my barrel making it roll on the ground. All the contents poured down the floor. I started to tear up and shouted "My last booze!"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde shouted.

::::::::::::: (Mira's POV)

"What is Lisanna and the others doing right now?" I asked myself smiling at nothingness while carrying a basket filled with vegetables, meats and seasoning. I'm already done shopping, you see!

When suddenly a blue cat and a dog run passed through me making my hair and long skirt flew in the air.

"My… my! What's that?" I asked myself still smiling when suddenly a blonde girl bump at the back side of my right shoulder making my basket flew away. I just smiled when suddenly an anime vein pop out on my temple and I said turning around still smiling but now I know it's creepy.

"Another shopping!"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde girl shouted.

:::::::::::::: (Juvia's POV)

Ahh… Gray-sama! He's so handsome!

Juvia is now stalking as always to Juvia's Gray-sama's naked and hot body. Oh my God! Juvia love you Gray-sama!

When suddenly Juvia saw a blue cat and a dog chasing each other passing Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun and Elfman.

The three looked dumbfounded, but Gray-sama's expression is still handsomely, Juvia love you, Gray-sama!

But then Juvia saw a blonde girl running towards the direction of the blue cat and the dog. She bump to Gray-sama and fall over him, it means she's on top.

"You…" the blonde hissed standing up then runs away again. I can feel my blood boiling up!

"Love rival!" I muttered under my breath.

**TBC….**

**So what do you think? Ohh? And NaLu will be on the next chapter! Please be patient!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews minna! I'm so grateful… *sparkly eyes* Gihee…**

**Okay! I'll stop blabbering and on with the story but first…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**And remember: I hate English!**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy's POV

"Hey stop!" I shouted to Happy and the ugly dog that is still chasing my exceed. I can't believe what just happen. I only got here in just what? A day and I got so many mistakes. I hope they won't get angry at me.

I still chased Happy and that dog and haven't even notice that I ended up at the castle. Oh my God!

Happy and the Dog enter the big gate that is guarded by a sleeping guard. I sweat dropped. What a lazy guard they are. When Happy and the dog passed the guard they immediately wake up and I fasten my pace because if they caught me I can't assure what will happen to Happy.

"Hey stop!" the two guard said when I run into the gates and then chased after me.

I groaned and thought _'What could be the most wonderful thing that could happen?' _

The two enter a room inside the castle still chasing each other then I heard a shout inside that room.

"AND STAY OUT!" a girl in a maid outfit colored brown and white walk out the room sulking with a nagging woman following. I think that woman is scolding her.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" she added making me flinched.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she said looking at me from head to toe. A shudder runs down my spine. This woman is creepy!

"Lucy Heartfilia, Madame!" I squeaked. Correction! This woman is beyond creepy!

"You'll do!" she said and dragged me inside that room.

When we enter the room, it looks like a kitchen, oh I'm wrong! It's a kitchen.

I looked around trying to find my exceed and the dog when she said…

"I'm Madame Graciella. What brings you here?" she asked with a high pitch tone (Madame Graciella is a fat woman with black hair that is tied in a bun, she's in mid forties… her maid uniform is color green and white).

"I was chasing after my exceed who is being chased by the dog that stole my letter to…"

"To Magnolia!" the creepy woman continued sarcastically. I really wanted to roll my eyes.

"Yeah!" I said bowing down my head in shame then I continue looking up with pride and said "I came to be a mage!"

She scoffs at me. My God! I want to beat her into a crap!

"You, a mage?" she said laughing and added "there are no female mage!"

"Not yet!" I corrected and added "But it's my dream!"

"Dreams are for sleeping!" she said and added while turning around "Never mention this nonsense again!"

I frowned then she spoke again.

"I appear to have an opening!" she said handing me a maid uniform in color pink and white "Do you want a job or not?" she added.

I open my mouth to refuse but then the door open revealing the two sleeping guard earlier. They glare at me. I gulp. I looked at the creepy woman and take the uniform saying "Yes, Madame Graciella!"

"Then follow me!" she said in a high pitch voice and wave her hand to follow her.

I looked back at the guard seeing them shook their head and walk out. I sighed. Phew! That was close!

We walked in the kitchen and the creepy woman start looking at our surrounding then she looked at a wooden table in the middle of the room and rubs her two fingers in it and looked at it saying…

"Is that a speck of dust?" she asked angrily "Goodness! Poluchka!" she shouted in a high pitch voice scolding the pink-haired old woman making the old woman jump at her shouting and loosen her grip on the dust cleaner (A/N:I don't know what they call it! For all I know it looks like a feathery-thingy and colorful… ugh I don't know!).

"If you weren't the only one who knows where everything is in this castle, I'd have fired you long ago!" the creepy woman said and walked away.

The pink-haired woman slowly bends down to get her dust cleaner but the creepy woman kicked it. I mentally groaned. This woman is an ass!

I bend down and picked it up for her. I turn around and handed the dust cleaner to the old woman and said smiling "Here, Madame!"

"Thank you!" she said smiling back at me.

I smiled and turn around to follow the creepy woman.

Normal POV

The pink-haired woman smiled at her.

The dog earlier sniff and saw nothing, he growled and walked out when he found no trace. When the dog is nowhere to be seen the exceed that is hiding inside a cooking utensils showed his face and sighed in relief. He's alive!

::::::::::: THEN! (At Lucy)

Lucy's POV

We walked inside the castle. The only word came out in my mind is…

WOW!

This place is amazing! The place is sparkling! I can't believe that I can come here…err correction! Work here!

I gasped in awe and turn around in slow mo smiling.

The creepy woman stopped and clapped her hand three times and said "GIRLS!" in her high pitch voice.

Six girls walk in making me shocked. Oh my God! For the love of God! Why them? I looked down in shame.

"These are your late and messy co-workers!" she said gesturing to the six girls who are glaring at me. I guess the messy dress is from earlier.

"Erza Scarlet!" she said pointing to a scarlet-haired girl in red and white uniform with a cake on the face. I gulp. Her glare scared the shit out of me.

"Lisanna Strauss!" she said pointing to a white-haired woman who is soaking wet. I smiled nervously.

"Levy Mcgarden!" she continued pointing to a blue-haired petite girl that is tied in an orange bandana in an orange and white uniform. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Cana Alberona!" she said pointing to a curly brown-haired woman dressed in a black and white uniform. She looks depressed, I wonder what happen. She looked up at me and glared. I gulp. She's scary!

"Mirajane Strauss!" she said gesturing to another white-haired girl dressed in a fuchsia pink and white uniform. She has longer than the other one. Strauss? I wonder if their siblings! I gulp. Even though she's smiling, her smile is so creepy.

"Juvia Loxer!" she pointed to another blue-haired girl dressed in a dark blue and white uniform who is glaring daggers at me. I didn't saw her! I wonder what my fault to her is.

"Meet Lucy Heartfilia!" she added pointing at me. I wave my right hand and smiled nervously. Their glares only hardened. I gulp.

"I should fire the whole lot of you!" the creepy woman said scolding the six pretty girls who are still glaring at me. "But with the Prince's masquerade ball coming up in a month. I can't afford to lose anyone else! So instead you'll be working late! Now, get to work! All of you!" she shouted in a high pitch voice and dismissed them walking away.

When the creepy woman is nowhere in sight the six girls growled at me.

::::::::::: (NORMAL POV)

"Cake destroyer!" Erza hissed.

"I AM SOAKED!" Lisanna shouted.

"Where's my book?" Levy asked glaring.

"Pay my booze!" Cana growled.

"You ruined my time!" Mirajane said smiling with an aura surrounding her entire body.

"Love rival!" Juvia hissed.

They all exclaimed in unison.

Lucy sweat dropped and said nervously "I'm so sorry, really! If there's anything I can do to make up to you…"

"She should clean every single window in this castle!" Erza said glaring.

"She should mop the entire castle!" Lisanna suggested.

"No, she should dust every book in the library!" Levy insisted.

"She should do our work!" Cana growled.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That's impossible we'll be fired out!" Juvia answered.

"Wait! I have the perfect job for her!" Mirajane said walking towards Lucy smirking.

Lucy bit her lower lip and looked down. Oh boy!

:::::::::::: Then!

Lucy is now seen in the middle of the ballroom using the pink and white uniform brushing the floor with just a….

.

.

Toothbrush! For goodness sake! A toothbrush! Lucy mentally groaned. What a day!

She brushed and brushed then wipes her forehead using her right forearm. She exhales deeply. God! You're torturing me! Then she brushed again.

Happy who is now by her side looks at her in concern.

"You okay Lucy?" the blue exceed asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded saying "Don't worry!"

"It's my entire fault!" Happy said sulking.

Lucy giggled and shook her head and said "It's not yours, don't worry!"

Then the two heard footsteps. Looks like someone's running. It stops on her back.

"Huh? What are you doing?" a voice asked where the footsteps stopped.

Lucy looked around and saw a pink-haired guy in about her age, maybe older that one year, standing who is looking at her confusedly.

"Ahmm… can't you see? I'm cleaning?" she asked rolling her eyes.

The pink-haired guy's eyes widened and said "ohh?" then added "you're weird!"

Lucy's right eyebrow twitched and glared at him saying "I'm not weird!"

"Then why are you brushing the floor with just a toothbrush?" the pink-haired guy asked.

"It's just… never mind that! Who are you anyway? And you're dirtying my work!" Lucy said glaring at the guy.

The guy laughed at her and holds out his hand "Hi! I'm Natsu!" the pink-haired guy said grinning.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked and added "You have the same name as the Prince! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" she holds out her hand and shook his.

Natsu laughed nervously and said "Yeah, right! Ohh I gotta go! Bye Luce! See you next time!" he said grinning while running away.

"That guy is weird! And Luce?" Lucy muttered when his out of sight.

"He's right Lucy! You are weird!" the exceed spoke up.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched then suddenly Madame Graciella walked up to her looking at her work and said "you missed a spot!" pointing at the floor with dirt.

That Natsu guy! It's his shoe-print! Lucy mentally groaned.

Happy tried to stifle a laughed, seeing this Lucy glared at him.

"NO CATS IN THE CASTLE!" Graciella shouted picking the cat up in its tale.

"A-aye!" Happy squeaked.

Lucy smirked and wave at him while sticking her tongue out.

She doesn't know that a certain pink-haired man is looking at her while hiding.

"Lucy, eh?" he muttered under his breath and smiled.

**TBC….**

**Thanks for reading! I wish you'll like it!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you…. Sorry for the OOC-ness of Poluchka and Happy, and also the six girls, and also the other characters.**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I am back! Thank you for the reviews minna-san! And thank you and thank you and thank you! AND THANK YOU!**

**Standard disclaimer applied!**

**Remember: I hate English!**

**SOOOOOO ENJOY!**

"Well… goodnight!" Lucy said sighing to the girls and waves her hand goodbye then smiled. She turns around and looked at the dark way in front. A shiver runs down her spine.

"_I hate dark!"_ she thought to herself scared.

"Do you not have a place to stay, Lucy?" asked the long silver-haired in concern.

"No!" Lucy groaned and looked down then added "I'm sure Happy and I will think of something." She said pointing at the scared blue cat.

"Lu-Lucy!" Happy muttered fearfully holding her boot.

"We cannot allow this poor girl to roam around the streets at night." The same girl said to her companion.

The other girls rolled their eyes knowing that Mirajane is kind of a drama actress.

"At the mercy of strangers. That would be most tragic! I insist she would stay with us!" Mira added.

"We thought so…" the other muttered under their breaths.

"I don't know…" Erza muttered looking away.

Happy walked towards Erza and purred on her "Nyaaa!" happy said with his puppy dog eyes (even though his a cat)

Erza's right eyebrow twitched while the other girls awed at the purring exceed.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid cat?" Erza growled.

Happy jump away at the scarlet-haired woman in fear.

"ERZA!" they all shouted in unison.

"What? The cat is purring at me!" Erza replied confused.

They all sighed and shook their head while Lucy is hugging a scared blue cat.

"We do have an extra bed now that Bisca is gone! (A/N: the girl who got fired at chapter 3 is Bisca)" Lisanna replied smiling.

"_Maybe they have already forgiven me!" _Lucy thought smiling.

Cana walked towards her and asked "Do you have any money?" while holding her hand out smiling.

Lucy gets some money on her pocket and gives it to Cana.

She looked at her jewels and raises her index finger saying "1 month!"

"Then it is settled. You will stay with us! Come!" Mira squealed.

Lucy smiled and looked around. She saw something on a tree and said "I need to take care of something! You guys go without me! It's in Strawberry Street right?"

"Yeah!" Juvia said expressionless.

The others just nodded and walked away while Levy just growled under her breath. Lucy waved and walked in the dark ways with Happy following behind.

:::::::::::: Then

At an apartment with six girls and seven beds. The girls are talking about a certain someone.

"What do we know about this Lucy girl anyway?" asked Erza sitting on her bed crossed legs while sharpening her sword.

"She seems nice to me!" Mira replied smiling while sitting on her bed.

"Everyone's nice to you, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said lying on her bed.

"I like her! She gives me money!" Cana grinned holding a barrel of booze between her legs.

"If she won't be Juvia's love rival then Juvia and this Lucy-san can be friends." Juvia said looking outside in the window daydreaming about Gray.

"I don't trust her!" Levy replied scowling.

At that time Lucy enters the said apartment holding a book then heard "She's just another country girl who won't last a week in Magnolia!"

Lucy walked towards Levy. The other girls froze. Lucy cleared her throat and said "This is yours right?" while handing her the book earlier she lost.

Levy gasped taking the said book. Lucy walked to a bed that is not taken and lay down yawning "Goodnight Happy!" she said and slid her eyes shut followed by a cuddling exceed.

Levy stands up and said "Lucy…. I-I just wanted to say…" she frowns and looked at the other girls. They smiled at her in encouragement. She took a deep breath and said smiling "Thank you, Lu-Chan!"

Lucy just smiled in her sleep and hugged the blue exceed.

::::::::::: MORNING!

A pink-haired man runs around the castle with a huge grin on his face. He just burns the whole garden. "_I'm sure they'll freak out!" _he thought happily.

Suddenly he bump on something and heard a yelp. He saw the girl yesterday who is brushing the whole ballroom with just a toothbrush and also is oblivious in who really he was sitting on the ground while rubbing her butt. Come on! If they saw a pink-haired young man with a scaly white muffler on his neck. They will all bow down and said "Hello, your highness!" but this girl! She's something.

"Hey? You again, ne?" he said grinning. He holds out his right hand to help her out.

Lucy then holds his hand for help. She stood up and wipes the invisible dust in her uniform and picked up the broom she was using earlier. She glared at the guy who helps her just now and growled "Why are you running, pinky?"

See? She's really something! No one really glared at the prince! Maybe Gray or Gajeel sometimes. But come on! Gray and Gajeel are his friends!

"Err… I burned the garden?" he said more like asking nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted with wide eyes then back to normal ones and asked him eagerly with sparkling eyes "Are you a mage?"

"I-I a-am!" he said hesitating about what he'll said but oh boy... why did he say yes? No one knows it except his friends that are Gray and Gajeel and also his lost father or the lost king. Her sister knows it too because she's also a mage but only the royal family knows about it and her mom who is also disappeared same as his father. His father is a mage too but no one knows except the royalties. Her mom and her sister Wendy are mages but they can't be considered as real mages because they are females they are just called mage because they used magic. Gajeel is also his cousin that's why they became friends but Gajeel doesn't want to become a royalty because it is pain in the ass so he became a true mage. But why? Why the hell did he said it to a random girl he just met yesterday who is brushing the whole entire ballroom using just a toothbrush! Come on! Toothbrush? That girl is hilarious. She's so weird.

"Really?" she asked smiling widely.

Natsu can't help but smiled and nodded. Why can't he keep a secret from her?

At that Lucy smiled widen and asked again "What kind of mage are you?"

"Hmmm? Why are you so eager to know?" he asked confused while raising a pink brow he then smirked and said gasping "Don't tell…."

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked confused.

"You are falling in love with me!" he exclaimed grinning widely.

SMACK

A loud and hard smack is heard in the castle that is heard by the whole kingdom of magnolia.

"What is that?" Gray asked stopping in the middle of the fight between Elfman and Gajeel who also stop in confusion. The whole crowd became silent and also the noisy guild of Fairy Tail became silent as well. The whole Magnolia became silent. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? They all thought in unison.

Back at Natsu and Lucy!

Natsu is seen on the ground twitching with a big red mountain on the head with a walking out pissed off Lucy.

"Jerk!" she muttered under her breath.

"Wait… Lucy! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" he said and stands up grinning while his two hands are on the back of his head.

Lucy turns around and giggled while mouthing a sorry. She then runs away to go back to her cleaning leaving a blushing pink-haired prince behind.

::::::::::: THEN

"Where did you go, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked Lucy in concerned. After that book incident Levy became a sweet girl who always talks to her all the time. Knowing that they both love to read.

"I just met a weirdo!" Lucy muttered growling.

The other girls giggled.

She then asked out of the blue "Hey? I haven't seen the Prince once. Doesn't he go out of his room?"

All the girls looked at each other in confusion and said in unison "He always runs around the castle!"

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted.

**TBC…**

**Whew! Please review, favorite and follow! Please? Geehee… tell me what you think? I would like to know!**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, thanks for the reviews minna! Yey! I really love this story… Hahaha**_

_**Thanks to,**_

_**Dang29regacho for the continuous support for this Fanfic… tehehe (I won't stick with Geeheehee all the time, I'm becoming Gajeel)**_

_**Ohh… and by the way Poluchka is also a medic but I added something for her to know how to fight.**_

…_**.**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

**Previously:**

**She then asked out of the blue "Hey? I haven't seen the Prince once. Doesn't he go out of his room?"**

**All the girls looked at each other in confusion and said in unison "He always runs around the castle!"**

"**WHAT?" Lucy shouted.**

…_**.**_

"Eh? You haven't seen him yet, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked while mopping the floor.

"He's so dreamy!" Lisanna said daydreaming about the Prince while twirling around and holding a broom.

"You always think Princes are dreamy, Lisanna!" Mira said smiling while rolling her eyes while wiping the window.

"Gray-sama is dreamier than the Prince!" Juvia argued who is also mopping the floor.

Cana sighed.

"What's the problem Cana?" Lucy asked the brown-haired drunker who is sitting on the end of the stairs with a mop on her hand.

"I wanna be a mage as soon as possible!" Cana mumbled that everyone hears.

"CANA!" Erza shouted making the brown-haired drunker flinched who mumbled an apology.

"Mage?" Lucy asked blinking.

"Don't think about that Lucy!" Erza said who is mopping the stair.

"You guys wanted to become a mage?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Sshh… not so loud Lu-Chan!" Levy said with her index finger on her lips.

"Really? I also want to become a mage!" Lucy whispered happily.

"Really?" they all asked in unison. Surprised that she also wanted to become a mage.

"What is your magic?" Lucy whispered eagerly.

"I'm a re-equip mage!" Erza said who is now sitting on the stairs with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Juvia's a water mage!" Juvia said stopping her daydream a bit.

"Neechan and I are take-over mage!" Lisanna said happily.

"I'm a demon take-over mage while Lisanna is an animal-take over mage!" Mira said smiling.

"I'm a Card mage!" Cana said smirking.

"I'm a Solid script mage!" Levy exclaimed happily.

"How 'bout you, Lucy?" they all asked eagerly.

Lucy giggled and said "I'm a Celestial spirit mage!"

"Wow! Isn't that the magic of Jude Heartfilia! Wait Heartfilia… is he your?" Levy gasped.

"Yes! He's my father. I wanted to be like him!" Lucy said not hesitating a bit.

"I wanted to save a prince!" Lisanna said daydreaming about princes.

"I want to battle the strongest!" Erza said.

"I guess for me… I just wanted to protect my little brother and sister!" Mira said smiling.

"Juvia can be with Gray-sama!" Juvia said daydreaming again.

"I can get lots of booze and also to be with him!" Cana said frowning.

"And for me… I can get more information!" Levy exclaimed.

They all squealed together and high five.

An old pink haired woman smiled at their direction and walked away.

"Anyway… about the prince, what does he looks like?" she asked and thought _'he's not that Natsu I know who is running right?' _she stated sweating. I really can't be a mage if he's the prince.

"Ohh... he has pink hair and has a scaly white muffler on his neck!" Levy said.

At that Lucy paled. WHAT COULD GO WRONG?

:::::::::: THEN!

Lucy and the six maids walked out the castle. Lucy kept sulking. She can't believe it! She just smacked the prince on the head. She sighed. _'I'll just apologize tomorrow!' _she thought frowning.

Then they heard something creaking.

They all alerted and looked at the direction where the sound came from. There they saw three men in a black suit climbing at the Prince's window. They looked like thieves.

"Are they assassins to kill the Prince?"Mira asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"I think they are thieves!" Erza said reequipping two swords on both her hands.

"I don't care! We'll protect the Prince!" Lucy said raising her skirt above her thigh and gets the whip that attached in there.

Levy, Juvia and Cana nodded preparing for battle.

A certain pink haired woman in an all white maid uniform smiled at them at one of the castle's window.

"Let's g…" Erza said but stopped when they saw the three thieves fall down on the window and runs towards their direction with fires on their… OH MAVIS! Is that butt?

They all paled and stiffened but regain their senses when the three huge butts' thieves stopped and looked at them, still butt on fire.

"Satan soul!" Mira shouted. A huge purple circle shown above her head. She then transformed into a demon with a huge smirked on her scary face.

The three huge butt thieves then immediately made a form showing their huge butts and said in unison "We are the Ketsupuri Gang!"

They all paled again.

"What do you want?" Cana hissed angrily with three cards on her right hands and added "I haven't drunk any booze today and here you are making such a ridiculous form in front of me!" she then throws the card and chanted "Lightning!" the cards transform into lightning and attack the 'Ketsupuri gang'.

This made the older pink-haired woman smile.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy chanted waving her hand on the air and a word "Fire" that is on fire attack the three huge butts' thieves. Making them shout "We're on fire again!"

"Water nebula!" Juvia shouted and a huge amount of water is thrown on the 'Ketsupuri gang!' making them shout "We're not on fire but we're drowning!" in a muffled voice.

"Evil…" Mira shouted making them all paled "…Extinction!" she added and a dark purple aura concentrated on her both hands firing at the three huge butt thieves.

~BAAAAAAAAM~

A loud crash is heard at the back of the castle.

"Mira, why did you do that?" Erza asked glaring at the smiling Mira in her normal form.

"Ara, Ara… I over did it again, ne?" Mira said smiling while tilting her head in a cute manner.

"Never mind that! Did those thieves died?" Lucy asked looking at the huge crater with smoke covering it. When the smoke disappeared the known 'Jiggle butt Gang' is seen colored black on the ground with their huge butts in air.

"Come here! The mages will come in an instant!" an old voice of a woman said. They all look where it came from and saw Poluchka standing there with a serious expression.

They all looked at each other and nod to follow the old woman. The old woman stand in front of the wall at the back of the castle and brought her hand up near the wall. A yellow magic circle is shown and the wall separated in two making the seven girls gasped.

"What the…" Cana said shocked.

"Follow me!" the old woman said entering the now passage she just opened.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked looking around.

"Don't ask! Just follow me!" Poluchka said sternly. She then stops making Lucy who is at the back of Poluchka bump on her back and Erza who is in the back of Lucy and Mira who is in the back of Erza then Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and Cana.

They all started to glare at each other. They didn't saw that Poluchka's hand is again glowing showing the yellow magic circle. The ground became a sliding making them all slide screaming at the top of their lungs. When they reach the bottom. Poluchka jump and stands on her feet while the screaming girls fall in each other's body. They all started to glare at each other shouting "Get off me!" or "You're so heavy!"

An anime vein pop out in Poluchka's temple making her snapped and shouted "SHUT UP!" then she sighed and added "Get on your feet!"

The seven girls stand up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Juvia asked.

"This is a training ground for Mages!" Poluchka said.

"E – EH?" they all shouted in unison.

_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry for no NaLu! I promise on the next chapter!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry for taking this story for granted! I'm so sorry! Anyways thanks for the reviews, ne?!**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

"Where are we?" Juvia asked.

"This is a training ground for Mages!" Poluchka said.

"E – EH?" they all shouted in unison.

"You wanted to be mages, right?" the pink-haired old maid asked.

"Aye!" they all happily exclaimed in unison.

"Then prove it to me!" Poluchka said seriously.

"I'll go first!" Lucy said walking towards the old woman. She smirked. She lifted her skirt up pulling her keys on her belt that is on her black short shorts under her skirt. She gets one key and started swinging it while chanting "Gate of the Lion, I open thee… Leo!" suddenly a poof was heard and an orange-haired handsome man with glasses in a suit is standing by Lucy's side. She pulled her Fleuve de Etoile and said "Loki, attack her right! I'm on the left!" he nodded and sighed. He can't believe it! Lucy summoned him to attack an elderly pink-haired woman.

"Regulus! Grant me your power!" Loki said and an orange bright light appeared on his hand. He attacked the woman to the right while Lucy attacked the woman using a whip that looks like water that she controls perfectly to the left. The elderly woman sighed. She opens her eyes and suddenly disappeared on the spot where she's standing making Lucy and Loki bump at each other. They groaned falling on the ground.

"You need more practice, Blondie!" she said.

"Water Lock!" Juvia said seriously and drowned the older woman on a circle of water. Suddenly the woman disappeared on the water. Juvia gasped. Where could she be? A hit came on her neck making her fall on the ground.

"Ju-Juvia ca-can't mo-move!" Juvia hissed on the ground.

"Solid script: IRON!" Levy chanted waving her right hand with her index finger and middle finger out. A word "IRON" that is made of iron appeared above the old woman's head. Poluchka brought her hand up and the word "IRON" that is made of iron suddenly disappeared and appeared above Levy's head.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Levy shouted when the "IRON" fell on the ground near her foot.

"Prayer's fountain!" Cana chanted while holding a card on the ground. Water sprouts on it with high currents splashing towards the old woman but suddenly the old woman disappeared on her place making the water splash towards Erza.

"CANA!" Erza hissed reequipping her soaring armor. She attacks the older woman with two swords on both hands as fast as lightning strikes but the elderly woman caught her wrist making her flip on the ground. She hissed.

"Erza!" Lisanna shouted. She looked at the woman with determined eyes "animal soul: Tigress!" She chanted and takes over like a tigress and attack the older woman using her claws but Poluchka just sighed and brought her hand in front of her. Suddenly Lisanna is pushed away towards the wall making her yelp in pain.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane shouted dark aura now surrounding her entire body. A dark purple magic circle appeared above her head "Take Over: Satan soul!" she transformed to a demon. Her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer. Her ears look like an elves ears, having tail that is wiggling from side to side.

"Darkness Stream!" Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic seal underneath Poluchka, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surrounded and envelope the old pink-haired maid.

Poluchka sighed and evaded it appearing from the demons back. She put her palm on the demon's back making her flew on the other side. Mira turned back in her normal formed and groaned.

"She's really strong!" Lucy muttered.

"This is why you need to train if you wanted to be a mage!" said the pink-haired old maid.

They all stands up wobbling. They can't believe it… a pink-haired old woman just defeated them. Hello? 7 teenage girls VS 1 old woman. They will be a laughing stuff for this!

"Can you teach us Poluchka-san?" Juvia asked.

Poluchka smirked and said "Just keep up on me!"

They all gulp and smiled nervously.

~xXx~

"BLONDIE! You need to contain more magical power, stupid human!" Poluchka shouted to the nearly unconscious blonde on the ground. Lucy groaned. She's a pain in the ass.

Lucy stands up and nodded. She sits down crossing both her legs and put her both forearms near her knees. She concentrated her magical energy so that she won't be a hindrance by her weakness, lacking of magical power.

"SCARLET! You need to swing those swords faster!" she shouted towards the concentrating Erza. Erza nodded with her eyes closed and started swinging the swords faster.

Mira is concentrating her magical power so that she can transform to another demon form.

Lisanna is taking over all of her take-over forms faster. 10 second every take-over she did.

Juvia is on a pool without water. The water is seen above her head. Every minute she changes the form of the water.

Cana is seen playing with her cards, more likely doing some future telling. There is one card that is glowing. She opened her eyes looking at it with a determined expression she held it between her index and middle finger. The card disappeared. Her right arm started glowing and leaves a red marking in it "Gather to me, O river of light led by the fairies…." She started chanting in a whisper making the mark on her arm started glowing again. A huge amount of a powerful aura gathered in her surroundings towards the ceiling making her surrounding glow a bright yellow. "Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil…" she continued pointing her glowing arm upwards. A yellow circle surrounded her arm "FAIRY GLITTER!" she shouted and pointed at the mannequin in front of her. The circle on her arm is now seen on the mannequin. The mannequin is seen in half. Cana jumped gleefully. "I did it!" she shouted jumping happily.

Levy is seen in a study table with books surrounding her. A gale-force reading glasses are seen in her eyes, making her read faster as a lightning. She sighed closing her eyes. She opened it and smiled "Solid Script: STORM!" Levy writes a word storm which creates huge gust of wind. She grinned.

Poluchka smiled. These kids are better than expected.

~moments later~

"Come back here tomorrow at this hour!" the pink-haired woman said and disappeared in front of them. The 7 soon-to-be mages fell on the ground exhausted.

"Let's get some sleep!" Erza said tiredly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

~xXx~

MORNING!

Lucy is now seen walking outside the castle. She sighed. Another hard training!

"Nyahahaha… this is AWESOME! I can see the whole kingdom if I ride this!" said a voice. Lucy looked around and saw the Prince or the idiot Natsu she knew standing in front of the Air balloon. She sighed. She needs to apologize. She walked towards the Prince seeing him jump inside the air balloon. When the balloon wiggled the prince fell on the ground with a green face.

"You okay?" Lucy asked running towards him.

"Brrrrrrrrrr…" are the only words Natsu replied. Lucy sweat dropped and also climb in inside the air balloon when suddenly the rope that is holding the air balloon on the ground is cut making the air balloon fly.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…" Lucy shouted. She panicked and holds the Prince in her arms. She set her eyes in determination. To prove she can save the Prince.

"We need to jump!" she said. Natsu shook his head.

"I-I wa-wanna s-see t-the e-entire king-kingdom!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed and nodded holding Natsu's arm in her shoulder to help him stand up.

"Why didn't you find someone to be with you?" Lucy asked.

"It should be tomorrow but I guess the rope is cut and you're here with me so its okay!" he said his color is returning to normal. 'She smell's good!' he thought grinning.

Lucy looked around trying not to blush. 'Why is he smelling me?' when she looked around she saw the rope that is cut. 'Huh? This rope is not accidentally cut! It's cut in purpose!" she thought to herself. She frowned.

"Look Luce, it's so beautiful!" Natsu exclaimed happily pointing at their surrounding were they can see the whole kingdom beneath them.

Lucy nodded and smile. Natsu steal a glance at her. He grinned to no one and held her shoulder tightly. He heard Lucy yelp making him chuckle.

"Sensitive, ne?" Natsu asked making Lucy pout. He grinned.

"Your highness!" she whispered tightening her hold to the Prince. Natsu's eyes grew wide. So she knew.

"I'm sorry!" she continued looking away.

Natsu grinned "Call me Natsu!" he exclaimed happily. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. She smiled and nodded.

Natsu looked in the clear sky smiling "You know! When I was a kid and since now! I wanted to fly like dragons do!"

Lucy looked at him curiously "You wanted to fly with mythical creature that doesn't exist?" she asked.

Natsu glares at her making her flinched. Natsu sighed and muttered an apology. "They exist!" Natsu mumbled. Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Eh?"

"My parents… or the king and queen…" he mumbled and added grinning at her "are half dragons!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Lucy shouted in shocked.

"They can transform into humans!" he said grinning at the clear sky.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Everyone told me that I can't be with the dragons because they disappeared and will never come back but sometimes you must pursue your dreams…" he said. His expression changes into a depressed one to a happy one. Lucy smiled

"…even when everyone says it's impossible!" they both said in unison. They both looked in each other's eyes and giggled.

"I want to find them as soon as possible but after a month… I can't do that anymore!" Natsu said looking away. Why am I telling this to her?

"Why?" Lucy asked shifting their position into a comfortable one. She hugged Natsu tightly making both their bodies touch. Natsu blushed and looked at her with wide eyes. He coughed.

"Once I am king there will be no time for finding them! I need to run the kingdom for my parents and sister sake!" he said.

"Once you set your goal don't give up on it!" Lucy said smiling while looking at the clear sky. Natsu grinned at her and nodded. Lucy blushed but grinned back.

"Hey when will we go down?" Lucy asked looking at the ground beneath them. She gulped. Natsu chuckles and said "When we reach the back of the castle!"

Lucy looked around and sighed "too bad we can't stay up here forever it's like anything you wish could come true!" she whispered smiling.

Natsu looked at her curiously "What is your wish anyway?" Natsu asked and ate the flame slowly making them land down slowly on the ground. Lucy stared at him in shocked but just shrugged it off. He's just too weird!

"Ahmmm… I want to be a Mage!" she exclaimed proudly.

Natsu choked on his fire and laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked angrily.

"You can't be serious! Girls can't be mages!" Natsu said laughing hard. The air balloon fell on the ground harshly after Natsu ate the whole fire. Both of them jump and land on the ground safely. Natsu looked at her amused. She didn't stumble a bit!

Lucy glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

Lucy smirked "How is it a Prince can imagine himself flying with the dragons but not a girl as a mage?" she asked mockingly. She huffed and walked away leaving Natsu with a dumbfounded look.

Two mages came to the Prince rescue.

"You okay Flame-brain?" asked a half-naked man and stared at the blonde she saw last day. He raised a brow. What is she doing here?

"Huh? You got guts Salamander! To ride a transportation having motion sickness!" the other mage said smirking.

Natsu glared at them. He turns to looked at the blonde worriedly. He sighed. He then turns to looked at the two mages. He smirked.

"KARYUU NO HOKOU!" is heard at the place where the air balloon landed. Lucy turns around and saw a huge explosion. What was that?

_**TBC…**_

_**Yey! This chappy is longer! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…. I want to make it two chapters but I promise last chappy that there will be NaLu in this chappy! So here ya go! Anyways… LET'S REVIEW, ne?**_

_**(aaaaaaand… sorry for the lame fight! I know I'm not good! Or even good *sighed* I just wish you like it!)**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! Aye!**_


End file.
